Le Prince Albert d'Utakata
by Yzanmyo et Lilicat
Summary: Itachi a une passion pour les piercing. Il rêverait que son compagnon, Utakata, ait un Prince Albert. Mais celui-ci refuse... Yaoi. OS. UA. Humour.


**Titre : **Le Prince Albert d'Utakata.

**Auteur : **Ben moi ! Lilicat, pour vous servir (fait une courbette). Sur une idée d'Yzan !

**Disclamer **: Les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto, ben non pas à moi.

**Rating :** M.

**Pairing **: Itachi / Utakata et un invité surprise (ben oui, je vais pas tout vous dire dés le début, non ?!)

**Béta-correctrice **: Loute ! Merci ma Loute !

**Genre : **Humour

**Résumé** : Itachi a une passion pour les piercing. Il rêverait que son compagnon, Utakata, ait un Prince Albert. Mais celui refuse...

**Avertissement :** Attention, ceci est un gros délire... ça n'a pas d'autre prétention que de faire rire. N'attendez donc rien de sérieux dans les mots qui vont suivre.

**Notes de l'auteur :**

Pourquoi publier sur notre compte commun, une fic écrite par une seule d'entre nous ? Et ben c'est tout simple : cette fic est un cadeau pour Mon Maître Jedi : Yzanmyo, et c'est elle qui m'a donné l'inspiration ! C'est donc un travail commun malgré tout. Et donc je veux qu'elle puisse lire vos reviews XD donc voilà.

Ma choupinette, j'espère que tu auras mal aux zygomatiques après ça. Et je te fais plein de gros bisous.

Bonne lecture à tous.

Lili.

* * *

**~ Le Prince Albert d'Utakata.~ **

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps quand Itachi et Utakata entrèrent dans leur appartement. Ils avaient été passés la soirée avec des amis, une soirée somme toute banale : restaurant, cinéma, et pour finir un tour au bar. Attablés autour d'un verre, le groupe d'amis avait refait le monde, évoqué des souvenirs communs et rit de bon coeur. Le couple riait encore d'une mésaventure arrivée à Nagato quand ils regagnèrent lit conjugal.

Itachi se glissa avec délice sous la couette, y rejoignant son compagnon déjà couché. La vue du corps mince de son amant conjuguée à l'alcool qu'il avait bu l'excitèrent, et le brun sauta littéralement sur Utakata. Sans laisser le temps à celui-ci de protester, il partit à la conquête de son cou puis de son torse, ses mains naviguant avec avidité sur toute la peau à sa portée.

- Tachi... Pas ce soir, protesta faiblement sa victime. Je suis fatigué et je bosse demain.

- Mais... J'ai envie, riposta Itachi en grognant.

Ses lèvres s'abattirent sans ménagement sur la bouche de son amant, lui coupant toute possibilité de réponse. Bien décidé à le faire céder, il s'attaqua à tous ses points faibles. Ils étaient ensemble depuis de nombreuses années maintenant et se connaissaient très bien. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Itachi pour amener son amant à un même niveau d'excitation que lui.

A quatre pattes au dessus du corps mince et délié qu'il convoitait, Itachi prit un instant pour l'admirer. Ses muscles finement dessinés, sa peau laiteuse, ses mamelons rosés ornés de piercing, ses bras musculeux, le tatouage qui ceignait son biceps gauche, les cheveux châtains étalés comme une auréole sur l'oreiller, ses joues rougies, ses yeux noisette brillants d'envie, sa bouche fine et légèrement entrouverte qui laissait échapper un souffle rapide, oui vraiment Utakata était magnifique.

D'un doigt il redessina les pectoraux de son amant, jouant un instant avec la tige de métal et les deux petites boules qui traversaient l'un des monts de chair rosée, soutirant un faible soupir à l'élu de son coeur. Itachi avait une étrange fascination pour les piercings et les tatouages, et il adorait custemiser son amant. Depuis plusieurs semaines, il le tannait pour qu'il accepte de porter un Prince Albert, mais Utakata refusait tout net, arguant que jamais une aiguille ne s'approcherait de cette partie là de son anatomie.

Mais le brun était tenace et ne lâchait pas l'affaire. Il finirait bien par faire céder son amant, même si pour ça il devait l'avoir à l'usure.

- Tachi...

Le gémissement le sortit de ses pensées, et le dit Tachi se jeta avec une ardeur redoublée sur la bouche bien trop tentante de son compagnon.

S'allongeant de tout son long sur la silhouette longiligne d'Utakata, l'aînée des frères Uchiwa se fit une place entre les jambes fines, collant leurs bassins ensemble, ravi de sentir contre son aine la preuve de l'excitation de son amant. Sans cesser de l'embrasser, il commença à se déhancher lentement, faisant frissonner d'anticipation sa victime. Il allait baisser le boxer de son compagnon quand une petite voix étouffée retentit :

- Hey ! Doucement ! Allez pas m'écraser non plus !

Surpris, Itachi se redressa sur ses bras, et chercha d'où provenait cette voix inconnue. Mais, non, il n'y avait qu'eux dans la chambre.

- Tachi ?

L'interrogation le fit reporter son attention sur Utakata qui le regardait d'un air étonné.

- Hn... C'est rien, excuse moi.

Mettant cette hallucination auditive sur le compte de l'alcool, Itachi replongea sur les lèvres de son bien-aimé, reprenant là où ils s'étaient arrêtés.

- Non, mais oh ! Du calme ! Je... argh... Au secours !

Le cri étouffé fit bondir Itachi hors du lit. Là c'était sûr, il avait entendu quelqu'un ! Utakata se redressa légèrement, observant son amant qui regardait tout autour de lui.

- Euh... Itachi ? Tout va bien ? tenta-t-il.

- Tu as entendu ?

- Entendu quoi ?

Utakata fronça les sourcils, un peu inquiet du comportement de son compagnon habituellement si impassible.

- Y'a quelqu'un ici, j'en suis sûr !

En disant ces mots, le brun se pencha pour regarder sous le lit, puis se leva pour ouvrir les portes des placards, fouillant dans la penderie. Mais en vain, aucune trace de présence humaine à part eux deux.

- Ah ben dis donc... Il devrait penser à se mettre au régime lui !

Itachi se retourna soudainement, la voix étouffée venait de derrière lui, là où se trouvait Utakata.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? s'enquit-il.

- Moi ? Rien, répliqua Utakata surpris.

- Si, tu as dit que je devrais me mettre au régime. Tu trouves que j'ai grossi ?

- Quoi ? Mais pas du tout ! protesta le jeune homme sur le lit.

- Ah si, un régime s'impose. Je veux pas être méchant, mais il pèse son poids l'animal !

Les yeux noirs d'Itachi s'écarquillèrent à tel point qu'on aurait pu croire qu'ils allaient lui sortir des orbites. La voix étouffée avait de nouveau retentit dans la chambre, mais Utakata n'avait pas ouvert la bouche. Non, ça venait bien du lit... mais plus bas... beaucoup plus bas...

- Tu n'entends pas ? s'étonna le brun.

- Entendre quoi ? demanda Utakata, de plus en plus inquiet face au comportement de son amant.

- Cette voix...

- Tachi... je crois que tu as trop bu, soupira le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains en passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux.

- Je t'assure que j'entends une voix, elle a même dit que j'étais gros !

Se laissant retomber sur le matelas, Utakata invita d'un geste son compagnon à le rejoindre. Une fois que celui-ci fut blotti contre lui, il lui souffla :

- Tu rêves Tachi. Et non, tu n'es pas gros. Tu es parfait.

Itachi soupira de bien-être et se lova un peu plus dans les bras de celui qui partageait sa vie depuis de nombreuses années maintenant.

- Si, il est gros. Il a failli m'écraser !

La voix fit sursauter Itachi qui fixa d'un air hagard l'endroit d'où elle provenait : la couette. Se redressant d'un bon, il souleva l'édredon et dévoila le bas du corps de son amant.

- Je ne suis pas gros ! rugit-il, vexé.

- Si vous le dites, rétorqua l'insolente voix.

Les yeux noirs du plus vieux des Uchiwa se posèrent sur l'endroit d'où elle provenait : le boxer bleu d'Utakata. D'un doigt circonspect, il souleva lentement l'élastique du sous-vêtement et jeta un coup d'oeil prudent à l'intérieur. Utakata observa, vraiment inquiet, son amant qui pâlit soudainement avant de lâcher le haut du boxer, l'élastique claquant bruyamment contre sa peau.

- Uta... Y'a un truc dans ton boxer...

La voix habituellement si calme et impassible d'Itachi contenait une pointe de panique qui ne rassura nullement son amant sur sa santé mentale.

- C'est normal... ça s'appelle un pénis, Tachi. Tu en as un aussi, je te signale, dit prudemment Utakata.

- Pas un comme ça, je t'assure.

Devant le regard interrogatif de son amant, Itachi précisa :

- Tu as un minimoys sur le gland...

- Ah ça ! C'est mon Prince Albert. C'est bien toi qui voulais que j'en ai un, non ?

Sur le coup, le brun ne sut plus quoi dire et ne put qu'ouvrir et fermer la bouche comme une carpe hors de l'eau.

- Prin... Prince... Albert... finit-il pas bégayer.

- Oui. Tu n'as pas vu ? Il a une couronne et un sceptre.

Ayant vaguement l'impression de nager dans la quatrième dimension, Itachi souleva à nouveau le sous-vêtement de son amant pour observer de plus près le fameux Prince Albert, qui ne ressemblait pas du tout à ce qu'il espérait.

Là, sur le gland de de son amant, se trouvait le truc le plus étrange qu'il ait jamais eu l'occasion de voir : un petit bonhomme, tout petit, avec ses bras et ses jambes autour de la chair rosée et qui le fixait avec de grands yeux marrons. En regardant de près, on voyait parfaitement une petite couronne posée sur le crâne dégarni et un petit bâton en or transperçait la peau fragile ressortant par le méat.

- Bonjour. Je suppose que vous êtes Itachi ? Moi, c'est Albert, le Prince Albert.

- Euh... Enchanté, répondit Itachi sous le choc.

La surprise l'empêcha d'intégrer les informations. Le petit Prince, vêtu d'un costume noir et d'une chemise blanche, reprit d'une voix joyeuse :

- Ah ben non, vous n'êtes pas si gros que ça. Mais vous êtes drôlement lourd vous savez !

- Comment... Comment vous êtes arrivé là ? demanda Itachi, toujours choqué.

- Oh ! c'est une longue histoire vous savez. Je faisais de la spéléologie quand mon sceptre m'a échappé. J'ai voulu le rattraper mais il était coincé là. J'ai donc escaladé pour aller le chercher mais je suis resté collé... Ah, ben non... elle est pas si longue mon histoire.

Itachi leva un regard éploré vers son amant qui le regardait surpris, cherchant à savoir si c'était une blague quelconque. Mais visiblement, Utakata ne voyait rien d'anormal à la présence de petit bonhomme.

- Tachi ? Pourquoi tu discutes avec mon sexe ?

La réalisation se fit soudainement dans l'esprit d'Itachi. Si Utakata savait que le petit bonhomme était bel et bien là, il ne l'entendait pas. Et effectivement, il devait avoir l'air profondément ridicule à parler seul devant un pénis mou.

Se pinçant l'arrête du nez, le brun entreprit de se reprendre, nullement aidé par le Prince Albert qui lui lança goguenard :

- Mais surtout, vous gênez pas et faites comme si je n'étais là. Je sais ce que c'est hein ! Il faut bien que jeunesse se passe. Promis je serai discret.

Itachi décida qu'effectivement il n'avait qu'à ignorer l'intrus, qui de toute façon n'était pas à un endroit gênant pour lui.

Fort de cette résolution, Itachi reprit possession des lèvres de son amant, ses mains repartant à la conquête du corps délié de ce dernier. Rapidement, les deux jeunes hommes s'échauffèrent et les deux boxers atterrirent sur le parquet clair de la chambre. Utakata soupira de bien-être dans la bouche de son compagnon, ses bras fins noués autour de la nuque brune. Son soupir devint un gémissement quand les doigts pâles de celui-ci se refermèrent sur sa virilité à nouveau tendue.

Perdu dans le maelström de sensations que lui procurait son homme, Itachi oublia tout ce qui n'était pas en rapport avec celui-ci. Sa paume caressa de manière experte le sexe rigide et quémandeur, ses doigts allant jouer avec la barre de métal fichée dans le gland qui perlait déjà.

- Ah ah ah ah ah !

L'éclat de rire figea un instant Itachi qui baissa les yeux vers ce qu'il avait en main, trouvant le Prince Albert hilare. D'une voix contrite, le petit bonhomme expliqua :

- Je suis très chatouilleux, vous savez.

Le jeune homme le fusilla des yeux avant de lui dire d'une voix froide :

- C'est ça que vous appelez discrétion vous ?

- Euh... Excuse moi Tachi, mais d'habitude tu aimes quand tu m'entends. Mais si tu ne veux pas je peux essayer de me retenir, souffla Utakata surpris.

A ces mots le brun releva brusquement la tête croisant le regard légèrement chagriné de son amant.

- Ah non pas toi, Uta. J'aime t'entendre gémir, crier même. D'ailleurs j'ai bien l'intention de te faire hurler ce soir...

- Ouais, rattrapez le coup, parce que là vous l'avez vexé ! s'exclama le Prince Albert.

- A qui la faute, marmonna Itachi entre ses dents.

Se reconcentrant sur son amant, le brun entreprit de le noyer sous le plaisir le plus pur, tout en occultant les éclats de rire d'un certain petit Prince.

Mais il eut beau faire, ces rires l'empêchaient d'être pleinement à ce qu'il faisait, et cela commençait à l'énerver. Tout en couvrant le torse pâle de son amant de baisers enflammés, il cherchait comment sinon faire taire, au moins atténuer, les bruits inopportuns. Alors qu'il cherchait à l'aveugle le lubrifiant dans le tiroir de la table de chevet, ses doigts tombèrent sur un carré de plastique qu'il identifia rapidement : un préservatif.

Certainement que celui-ci était périmé, il y avait bien longtemps qu'avec son amant ils n'en utilisaient plus, mais peu importait à Itachi, il tenait sa solution pour faire taire le minimoys. Mais, alors que fier de son idée lumineuse Itachi entreprenait de d'enfiler la protection de latex sur le sexe, le petit Prince s'empressa de protester :

- Non, mais je vous assure que cette chose n'est pas nécessaire. D'une : je risque de mourir asphyxié, de deux : j'ai mon parapluie sur moi pour me protéger des sécrétions. Et en cas de débordement, j'ai aussi prévu ma tenue de plongée...

- Quel petit homme prévoyant, grinça Itachi plus que déçu de ne pouvoir asphyxier le petit Prince un peu trop bavard.

- Oh, vous savez dans ma condition, il vaut mieux. J'ai même mon scaphandre si jamais l'envie vous prenait de m'avaler, renchérit le Prince miniature.

- Tachi ? Pourquoi tu veux me mettre un préservatif ? Il y a longtemps qu'on en met plus, et d'ailleurs celui-là est périmé depuis... trois ans.

La voix de son amant soutira un soupir désespéré au brun, qui laissa tomber son idée, peu enclin à passer pour un idiot aux yeux de celui-ci. Et s'il lui expliquait que c'était pour faire taire son Prince Albert un peu trop chatouilleux à son goût, sûrement qu'Utakata le prendrait pour un crétin. Déçu mais condamné à faire avec, Itachi se pencha vers la bouche finement ourlée de son homme qui tenait entre ses doigts l'emballage du préservatif.

- Et puis, tu me préfères au naturel d'habitude, renchérit Utakata entre deux baisers.

La demande implicite n'échappa nullement à Itachi qui tenta vainement de trouver une excuse pour s'y soustraire sans pour autant vexer son amant. N'en trouvant aucune, le brun sourit doucement à son bien-aimé qui lui souffla :

- Et tu va pouvoir t'amuser avec mon nouveau bijou...

Pas pressé de se retrouver nez à nez avec le Prince Albert, Itachi prit tout son temps pour faire descendre sa bouche le long du torse finement musclé de son compagnon. Il s'attarda sur les piercings qui ornaient les mamelons sensibles, appréciant que ceux-ci soient silencieux, et soutira de doux gémissements désireux à son aimé. Les abdos furent parcourus avec la même lenteur, le nombril, lui aussi décoré d'un bijou, fut longuement exploré.

Jusqu'à finalement se retrouver face à un sexe érigé auquel s'agrippait un minimoy. Le petit Prince et Itachi se fixèrent un instant en silence, le brun au long cheveux hésitant sur la marche à suivre.

- Attendez... je mets mon scaphandre, finit par dire Albert.

Incrédule, Itachi vit soudain le petit bonhomme revêtir un scaphandre jaune et noir. A travers le casque, il distingua le sourire que le minimoys lui adressa.

Utakata glissa une main dans la longue chevelure noire de son amant, incitant ce dernier à faire ce qu'il devait. La mort dans l'âme, Itachi sortit un bout de langue et ferma les yeux avant que son muscle humide n'ait atteint le gland décoré. Sans la vue, il pourrait plus facilement imaginer qu'il s'agissait d'un VRAI Prince Albert, un piercing, pas d'un foutu humain miniaturisé ! Il joua un instant avec la tige métallique qui transperçait la chair sensible, sa répugnance disparaissant à l'entente des soupirs plus qu'explicites de sa douce moitié.

Finalement, ce n'était pas si compliqué, et vu les réactions d'Utakata le Prince Albert était vraiment une bonne idée, pensa Itachi tout en suçotant doucement le bout de la verge érigée. Les paupières closes, il se concentrait sur ce qu'il avait dans la bouche et les sons émis par son compagnon, excité par l'érotisme indécent de ceux-ci. S'aventurant plus loin, Itachi prit aussi loin qu'il le pouvait le membre tendu, sentant avec une acuité accentuée le Prince Albert buter sur sa langue.

Creusant ses joues et déglutissant doucement autour de la barre de chair, le brun s'évertua à exciter encore plus son amant. Une sensation étrange lui envahi la bouche et il sentit un corps étranger se loger dans sa trachée en l'obstruant. Réflexe naturel, Itachi toussa violemment, relâchant la virilité de son amant par la même occasion. Les joues rouges, les yeux pleins de larmes et une toux bruyante lui déchirant la gorge, le jeune homme vit avec horreur le petit bonhomme en scaphandre... sans son casque.

- Désolé, je crois que vous avez avalé le casque de mon scaphandre. J'étais pourtant sûr de l'avoir bien accroché ! s'exclama le petit bonhomme.

- Tachi ?! Ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Respire ! s'affola Utakata en se redressant, prêt à venir au secours de son amant en perdition.

- Non mais je vais protester auprès du fabriquant, c'est pas possible qu'une telle chose se produise ! Vous rendez vous compte que j'aurais pu mourir noyé !

Le petit Prince reçut un regard assassin de la part du jeune homme aux longs cheveux noir qui tentait de tout simplement respirer, aidé dans son entreprise par son amant bien intentionné. A force de grandes claques entre les deux omoplates, Utakata réussit à forcer l'objet coupable de tentative de meurtre à quitter la trachée de son homme. Jamais Itachi n'aurait cru que respirer était à ce point vital et il accueillit avec bonheur une grande goulée d'air.

Le couple se laissa tomber sur le matelas, se remettant de leurs émotions. Les yeux fixés sur le plafond, Itachi reprenait lentement son souffle quand la voix de son amant attira son attention.

- Je crois que j'ai retrouvé le casque du scaphandre d'Albert... C'est bizarre que ça se soit détaché comme ça quand même...

La réflexion estomaqua le brun, le faisant s'exclamer :

- Parce que tu sais ?!

Quatre yeux noisettes le fixèrent avec étonnement, ceux de son amant et ceux du lilliputien.

- Euh... Sais quoi ? s'enquit prudemment le plus grand des deux.

- Ben que ton Albert, il a un scaphandre ! rugit Itachi, proche de l'hystérie.

- Tachi... C'est moi qui l'ai acheté, évidemment que je le sais. Je l'ai choisi exprès avec toutes les options. Il a même un tenue de bobsleigh en cas de grand froid.

Incrédules, les orbes onyx d'Itachi naviguèrent de son amant au petit Prince, le premier le regardant dubitatif, le second hochant frénétiquement du chef pour approuver les dires de son propriétaire. Soudain, le brun eut comme une illumination :

- Tu as fait ça pour que je ne te touche plus ?

- Hein ? Mais... C'est toi qui voulais que j'ai un Prince Albert... répliqua Utakata perdu.

- De toute façon, c'est raté, Prince Albert ou pas, j'ai envie de toi ! rétorqua itachi d'un ton ferme. Et toi, lança-t-il à l'attention du minimoy, un mot, un seul et je t'étripe, c'est clair !

Sur ces mots, le brun se jeta sur la bouche de son amant, empêchant ainsi celui-ci de demander pourquoi il menaçait de mort son sexe.

Sans plus attendre, ni laisser à sa douce moitié le temps de protester, l'aîné des Uchiwa mit tout en oeuvre pour rallumer leur désir. D'un geste fébrile, il déboucha le flacon de lubrifiant et en enduisit généreusement ses doigts. Tout en s'employant à noyer son amant sous une vague de sensations délictueuses, Itachi descendit sa main lubrifiée entre les cuisses pâles et largement écartées.

- Vous êtes sûr d'en avoir mis assez ? Non parce que dans ces moments là vaut mieux trop que pas assez !

La petite voix du Prince fit grincer des dents le brun qui se serait bien passé de commentaires. Et puis pour qui il le prenait l'autre là ? Il savait encore ce qu'il faisait, merci bien !

Bien décidé à ne pas se laisser emm... embêter par un mini-hobbit, Itachi plongea un majeur dans l'antre chaude qu'il convoitait, soutirant un gémissement à son bel amant. Rapidement un second doigt rejoignit le premier et étira les muscles fragiles. Les soupirs de plus en plus bruyants d'Utakata emplirent la chambre et Itachi aurait pu se délecter de cette douce musique si une petite voix fort désagréable ne lui gâchait pas son plaisir.

-Plus à droite... A droite je vous dis... Mais cornedrue vous êtes bouché ou quoi ? A DROITE ! L'autre droite ! C'est pas comme ça que vous allez la trouver cette prostate !

De son poste, le petit Prince vociférait ses indications d'un ton péremptoire mettant fortement à mal la patience déjà bien éprouvée du brun.

- Han ! Oh oui... Tachiii... Ha !

L'exclamation lascive qui s'envola de la gorge laiteuse dessina un sourire victorieux au dit Tachi qui lança un regard noir au Prince Albert. Celui-ci se contenta d'une moue dubitative avant de rétorquer :

- Ben quand même... J'ai cru qu'on y arriverait jamais ! Franchement y'a pas de quoi être fier. Surtout que je vous ai guidé. Vous êtes pas très doué. Je vous donnerai des cours si vous voulez.

Cette fois c'en fut trop pour Itachi. Il n'allait quand même pas se faire donner des leçons par un mini-pouce ! Se redressant il saisit la taille fine de son amant et le retourna sur le ventre. Le Prince Albert protesta énergiquement :

- Non ! Je vais étouffer comme ça !

Taisant que c'était un peu le but recherché, Itachi s'allongea de tout son long sur le corps callipyge de son compagnon, frottant son érection contre la croupe bien ronde de son amour.

Utakata se tendit en frissonnant sous les attentions de son brun, ne cachant rien de son désir. Itachi embrassa tendrement la nuque fine devant lui, ses mains errant avec frénésie sur les flancs tremblants de sa moitié. Il n'en pouvait plus... Toute la soirée, il avait pensé à cet instant où il prendrait possession du corps de son amour. Ce n'était pas un petit Prince de pacotille qui allait contrarier ses plans ! Ce qu'un Uchiwa veut... un Uchiwa a.

Tout en couvrant la moindre parcelle de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre de baisers brûlants, le jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs finit d'étirer l'intimité de son amant. Celui-ci gémissait tant et plus, perdu dans le maelström ardent que les caresses de son compagnon déclenchait.

- Viens... Souffla-t-il tout en tendant ses fesses vers celui qui partageait sa vie et son lit depuis de nombreuses années.

Le jeune homme ainsi interpellé n'attendit pas plus pour répondre à l'invitation de son homme. Qui était-il pour refuser ? Ôtant ses doigts du puits chaud et tentateur, Itachi enduisit rapidement son membre tendu de lubrifiant et le présenta à l'entrée si intime de son amour. D'un puissant coup de rein, il pénétra l'antre chaude et délicieusement étroite. Le cri qu'il soutira à Utakata en éperonnant directement sa prostate le fit grogner de plaisir. Oh oui... Il allait le faire crier !

Sans attendre, il se déhancha dans le corps mince de sa moitié, appréciant tout particulièrement les convulsions des muscles qui l'enserraient si bien. Voulant profiter plus pleinement encore de son compagnon, Itachi lui releva les hanches, l'incitant à se mettre à quatre pattes, Utakata se pliant docilement au désir de son brun. L'aîné des Uchiwa laissa échapper un grognement bestial quand le fessier ferme et rebondi vint à la rencontre de son bassin, augmentant encore les sensations.

Noyé dans la luxure, Itachi n'entendait plus les protestations du Prince Albert qui hurlait à la tentative de meurtre par étouffement contre un matelas, ni les menaces de celui-ci qui vociférait qu'il porterait plainte auprès de la SPPA ( Société Protectrice des Princes Albert). Le brun n'entendait que les cris jouissifs de son amant, et cette douce mélodie lui plaisait beaucoup. Voulant plonger son amour dans un plaisir encore plus fort, Itachi glissa sa main jusqu'à la virilité tendue de son compagnon.

-Aie ! Non, mais ça va pas ! S'exclama le petit Prince.

Mais ses protestations tombèrent dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Vexé d'être ainsi ignoré, le royal minimoy croqua sauvagement la phalange la plus proche. La morsure fit gémir douloureusement Itachi qui lâcha le membre érigé pour sucer son index maltraité. Il fusilla du regard le bas des reins de son amant, regrettant de ne pas avoir des rayons X à la place des yeux pour désintégrer le mini-pouce squatteur.

- Après une tentative d'étouffement, une tentative d'écrasage... Vous mériteriez la prison ! Et puis doucement avec les coups de reins, j'ai l'estomac fragile moi, ronchonna le Prince en secouant sa tête couronnée.

Il fallut à l'aîné des Uchiwa son légendaire self-control en son entièreté pour ne pas desserrer les dents et poursuivre ses déhanchements, au lieu de se lancer dans une réelle tentative de meurtre sur un certain minimoy.

Sa rage s'exprima par des déhanchements plus bestiaux et sauvages, soutirant des cris de plus en plus lubriques à son compagnon, et des protestations véhémentes au petit Prince.

- Non, mais oh ! Doucement ! Espèce de barbare ! On fait pas un rodéo ! Du calme ! De la délicatesse que diable ! Et la tendresse bordel !

Malheureusement pour le Prince Albert, ces récriminations, loin de calmer Itachi, le firent enrager un peu plus et la brutalité des coups de reins s'accentua encore.

Itachi sentait la moutarde lui monter au nez au fur et à mesure que le royal minimoys protestait, incapable désormais de faire abstraction des cris d'orfraie du minipouce.

- Bruuug... J'ai le mal de mer !

Ce fut la petite phrase de trop pour le brun qui craqua complètement et se mit à hurler :

- Mais merde ! Y'a pas moyen de baiser tranquille ici !

Itachi se redressa d'un seul coup, ouvrant des yeux affolés sur l'obscurité de la chambre. Se passant une main tremblante sur son visage couvert de sueurs froides, le brun réalisa que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve, un rêve particulièrement bizarre et perturbant, mais un simple rêve. Tournant la tête, il observa la silhouette endormie de son amant à côté de lui, se faisant vaguement la réflexion qu'il avait bu bien plus finalement qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Pris d'un doute soudain, Itachi souleva brusquement la couette grise rayée de blanc qui recouvrait le corps de son compagnon, ne se souciant nullement de le réveiller dans la manoeuvre.

- … Tachi... ?

Sourd au glapissement surpris d'Utakata, Itachi souleva l'élastique du boxer bleu (le même que dans son rêve) et observa sous toutes les coutures le sexe au repos qui se trouvait dessous. Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa quand il constata de ses propres yeux que celui-ci était vierge de tout piercing et de toute présence indésirable.

Réveillé soudainement par le retirage brutal de la couette, Utakata encore un peu ensommeillé regarda sans comprendre son amant observer avec attention son sexe. Le soupir de soulagement de son compagnon le surprit tout autant que l'étreinte dont il se trouva soudain prisonnier. Un peu inquiet de ce comportement pour le moins inhabituel, il interpella en douceur sa moitié :

- Tachi ?

- Plus jamais je ne me prendrai de cuite ! Promis ! marmonna le brun accroché à lui.

Utakata passa une main douce et rassurante dans les longues mèches noires et soyeuses, attendant patiemment que son amant s'explique davantage.

- Et tu sais quoi ? Tu as raison en fait... Pas de Prince Albert ! Jamais !

L'assertion dite d'un ton rageur étira les lèvres fines du jeune homme qui l'entendit avec un sourire satisfait.

- Tu as changé d'avis finalement ? s'enquit-il d'une voix tendre, cachant parfaitement son contentement.

La tête brune blottie sur son épaule hocha affirmativement et Utakata retint un cri de victoire. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il luttait contre son compagnon têtu comme une mule pour ne pas se faire poser un piercing à un endroit aussi intime. Il avait cédé pour les tétons et le nombril, mais refusait catégoriquement qu'une aiguille ne s'approche de trop près de son pénis.

Dans l'obscurité de la chambre, Itachi se rendormit finalement blotti contre le corps mince et pâle de son amant qui lui caressait doucement les cheveux. Il ne vit pas le sourire satisfait de celui-ci devenir machiavélique. Les yeux fixés au plafond, ses doigts passant tendrement dans la chevelure noire et soyeuse de son amour, Utakata se dit qu'il faudra qu'il pense à remercier Yahiko pour avoir glissé de la poudre de champignons hallucinogènes dans le verre de son amant. C'était une très bonne idée qui lui épargnait, au final, des semaines supplémentaires de luttes.

**OoOoO**

Assis dans son canapé, Itachi soupira, repensant à son rêve vraiment très étrange de cette nuit. Ses yeux fixaient sans vraiment la voir, la télévision allumée qui diffusait une émission de variété quelconque. Soudain, une phrase chantée attira toute l'attention du brun sur l'écran :

" T'as l'bonjour d'Albert... wooooo.."

Là, devant ses yeux ébahis, un gros bonhomme barbu, chantait une chanson aux paroles renversantes.

Le pire : il portait un t-shirt orange qui moulait sa bedaine proéminente, un gilet de costume rose, un énorme noeud papillon à fleur et une casquette au même motifs. Craignant d'être de nouveau victime d'hallucinations, Itachi se jeta sur la télécommande et changea de chaîne. Mais là ce fut pire... Le générique d'Albert le cinquième mousquetaire retentit dans l'appartement. Affolé, l'aîné des Uchiwa éteignit la télévision, maudissant tous les Albert du monde au passage.

Son coeur reprit peu à peu une course normale, juste avant que la sonnette de la porte d'entrée ne le fasse si violemment sursauter qu'il faillit en tomber du canapé. Utakata lui jeta un oeil dubitatif avant d'aller ouvrir à leur visiteur imprévu. Aux voix, Itachi identifia rapidement son petit frère et la compagne de celui-ci, Tenten. Le jeune couple le salua et s'assit autour de la table basse, entamant une discussion anodine.

- On va se marier.

- Je suis enceinte ! C'est un garçon !

Les deux annonces ne surprirent nullement Itachi et son amant qui présentèrent toute leurs félicitations aux fiancés, avant de poser les questions rituelles sur le double sujet. Itachi commença à se détendre, ne repensant plus du tout à son rêve bizarre.

- Vous allez l'appeler comment ? s'enquit-il curieux.

- Albert, répondit calmement son cadet.

Itachi manqua s'étouffer dans sa salive à cette réponse et regarda éberlué le visage impassible de son petit frère.

- Oh oui ! On va l'appeler Albert ! renchérit Tenten. Vous vous souvenez, il y a quatre mois on est allé en Picardie...

Trop choqué pour répondre, Itachi laissa son amant confirmer que oui ils se souvenaient.

- Et bien, poursuivit la future mère, on était tombés en panne de voiture à Albert. C'est là qu'il a été conçu, c'est pour ça qu'on va l'appeler Albert !

Le sourire éclatant de joie de la jeune femme éblouit littéralement Itachi qui commença à voir des points blancs se dessiner devant ses yeux.

- C'est un très joli prénom je trouve, répondit tranquillement Utakata. Et puis, il y a plein d'Albert célèbres...

- C'est vrai, commença Tenten. Albert Einstein, Albert Camus...

- Albert Hughes, renchérit Sasuke. Albert de Monaco...

- Et n'oublions pas l'architecte Albert Tissandier, compléta Utakata. Si j'avais eu un fils je l'aurai aussi appelé Albert.

Ce fut trop pour Itachi qui perdit connaissance sur le tapis du salon. Les trois autres le regardèrent surpris, avant de sourire malicieusement.

- On en a peut-être trop fait, s'inquiéta Tenten.

- T'inquiète pas ma chérie, Aniki est solide, ricana Sasuke.

- Et puis ça me donnera l'occasion de le bichonner un peu, rajouta Utakata avec amusement. Et au moins je suis sûr de ne plus jamais entendre parler de cette histoire de Prince Albert. Au fait, comment vous allez l'appeler, en vrai, ce petit bonhomme ?

Le couple échangea un regard tendre et complice avant que Sasuke ne réponde :

- On a menti, c'est une fille.

- Oh ? Et alors, comment allez vous l'appeler ?

- Hotaru, répondirent en choeur les futurs parents.

Ce fut au tour d'Utakata de s'évanouir d'horreur, le prénom féminin lui rappelant douloureusement une fille qui l'avait littéralement harcelé pendant des années, sans jamais comprendre qu'elle ne l'intéressait pas. Elle avait été son pire cauchemar des années durant et seule sa rencontre avec Itachi l'avait sauvé de la déprime ou de la prison pour meurtre à main nue. Tenten et Sasuke échangèrent un baiser chaste mais tendre avant de soupirer en choeur :

- Que la vengeance est douce !

- Tu crois qu'ils vont s'en remettre ? s'inquiéta Tenten, juste avant de quitter l'appartement du couple inanimé.

- Tu crois qu'ils se sont posés ce genre de questions eux, avant de débarquer à n'importe quelle heure et toujours au mauvais moment chez nous ? Et tout ça parce qu'ils s'étaient disputés à cause de ces foutus piercings ? rétorqua son fiancé d'une voix polaire en fermant la porte.

- Hmm... On a oublié de leur demander d'être témoins à notre mariage et d'être les parrains, s'exclama-t-elle soudainement.

Un sourire machiavélique étira les lèvres fines de son fiancé.

- On aura l'occasion de le faire plus tard... Peut-être même de leur faire peur encore un peu...

- On peut leur faire croire que ce sont des jumeaux, renchérit Tenten enthousiaste.

Le couple échangea un regard complice, ils n'avaient pas fini de faire payer à Itachi et Utakata leur fâcheuse tendance à débarquer chez eux à toute heure du jour et de la nuit sans tenir compte de leur vie privée, tout ça pour s'être disputés sur des motifs futiles. Entre les préparatifs du mariage et la naissance, les fiancés auraient bien des occasions de donner des sueurs froides au couple de jeunes hommes. Et ils pouvaient compter sur les amis de ceux-ci pour les aider...

FIN.

* * *

Commentaire de l'auteure : 

Bon alors voilà, le résultat d'un gros délire avec Yzan ! J'espère que ça vous a fait rire (surtout toi Yzan). Pour tous ceux d'entre vous qui n'auraient pas reconnu la chanson "T'as l'bonjour d'Albert" de Carlos, je vous conseille d'aller voir le clip sur Youtube... C'est anthologique ! Et pareil pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas Albert le cinquième mousquetaire !


End file.
